


Malcolm rejecting Martin

by Navy_Bird



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Bird/pseuds/Navy_Bird
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Malcolm rejecting Martin

Martin's reaction to Malcolm rejecting him


End file.
